


(Dis)Belief

by MaddieMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, But not too heavily angsty, Chara calls out everyone, Disbelief Papyrus, Gen, Genocide Run, Not recently made, Something I wrote a good while ago, disbelief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMuse/pseuds/MaddieMuse
Summary: There are only three monsters left. Asgore, Flowey... and Papyrus. The only thing preventing the end of all monster kind is The Great Papyrus, but Undyne always did say that he was too kind for his own good. What happens when he's left to fight the human?





	(Dis)Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. This was something I wrote over a year ago, so it may or may not be up to snuff with my current writing. 
> 
> This was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr. Check it out here, it's really good! 
> 
> https://tempura-bean-jelly.tumblr.com/post/164709455193/another-possibility-of-disbelief-route

It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like them should be going home from school. 

But there are no kids going home from school right now. The lucky ones are hiding. The unlucky ones are being worn by the grinning _thing_ that Papyrus once though was human. They stand across each other in a long, golden hall. 

“HUMAN, IF THAT’S TRULY WHAT YOU ARE, YOU HAVE GONE DOWN A VERY DANGEROUS PATH. MAYBE NOT FOR YOU, BUT FOR EVERYONE ELSE AT LEAST. YOU’VE KILLED THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND, WELL, ALL THE OTHER MEMBERS AS WELL. YOU’VE HUNTED DOWN MONSTER AFTER MONSTER NO MATTER HOW MUCH THEY RUN.

“IT’S FUNNY IN THE SENSE THAT IT ABSOLUTELY ISN’T: I ALWAYS TOLD MY BROTHER HE WAS SLEEPING HIS LIFE AWAY. I NEVER KNEW SOMEONE WOULD TAKE THAT SO LITERALLY.

“ IT’S ODD, I’VE NEVER ONCE SEEN THE UNDERGROUND SO QUIET, BUT IT IS NOT YET EMPTY! MONSTERS ARE STILL HIDING, AND WE CAN STILL REBUILD! BUT THAT WILL BE FAR, FAR HARDER WITHOUT A KING. 

“WHAT IS DONE IS DONE, BUT PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU, TURN AROUND NOW AND STOP THESE WAYS OF YOURS. IT IS NOT TOO LATE! 

“BUT IF YOU STEP FORWARD ANYMORE, THEN AS THE LAST OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I WILL BE FORCED TO STOP YOU.”

Papyrus desperately hopes that his speech may perhaps dissuade the “human” from their path of destruction, but to his dismay they step forward anyways, knife in hand and a grin on their face. 

“SO BE IT.” Papyrus hugs Sans’s dust-coated jacket tighter around the armor he now knows is quite… flimsy. Somehow the little action makes him feel faster. Undyne always said to face challenges head on – and truly that is the way of monsters – but he gets the feeling that right now he doesn’t have that luxury. He’s not playing by monster rules anymore, but by whatever rules this _being_ has set up.

With one more step, Megalovania starts to play as the battle is initiated. A fitting theme for such a villainous being, he supposes. 

He side-steps the knife attack, shuddering at the sheer malice crackling through the air. He can almost feel his HP dropping.

“I AM SORRY.” There will be no mercy, not a single frame of it. 

He holds nothing back as he sends out waves of bones. Bones coming from the ceiling, from the walls, blue bones, white bones, moving bones, still bones, blue soul, red soul, dodge, eat, and repeat. 

“I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SHOW OFF MY SPECIAL ATTACK, AND I GUESS I GET TO NOW!”

Giant, animalistic skulls surround him, shooting beams at the _thing_ (the small, desperately panting thing, worn down from his onslaught). They shoot in pairs and circles and all sorts of patterns, often all but filling the area and destroying the gorgeous, ancient architecture (something inside of him mourns the lost, but now is hardly the time). They dodge all of it with something between practiced ease and absolutely frantic flailing. Then the seemingly impossible happens:

They trip.

They trip and fall directly into a beam, screaming in frustration, “Not again!” Their HP is washed away like a tide in the onslaught. And for the moment everything seems to slow down to a crawl in his eyes. He’s pretty sure they’re out of food. They’ve eaten the maximum their inventory could fit. The screams turn from frustration to pain, audible even over the loud sound of his attack as they twist and turn, writhing about like a trapped animal. His soul twists and aches as he listens and watches, unable to look away even as tears fill his eyes. It’s almost over. He can just be done with them, and end it forever. End _them_ forever. 

Suddenly he runs completely cold, soul feeling like it’s about to shatter. Not entirely intentionally, he stops the attack right as their HP reaches one. A tear falls down his face as he looks at them, barely clinging to life and consciousness as they struggle to stand up.

“I… I CAN’T… I can’t do it.” 

Their head hits the ground. With a long, shuddering breath, he picks them up and carries them away. The Underground is silent, and empty. Normally he’d be irate with the lack of adoration at his incredible deed, but somehow he prefers it, especially since he’s not sure how to explain why they’re still alive. He reaches Snowdin and almost cries at the sheer lack of anything. He’s been to ghost towns before and even those places look better and are certainly more inhabited. 

With one last look of sadness, he takes them to the shed and puts them in their human-capturing area. It should also work for whatever this is. He sets out some kibble for them (humans like kibble, right? Is this even a human?) and surveys the bars. They won’t keep anything in, will they? He’s seen just how narrow of gaps they can squeeze through. With that in mind, he builds it up better so they can’t escape. 

Now there’s nothing left to do but wait. 

“I HOPE I HAVE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE, BROTHER.”


End file.
